


Karaoke

by LIKEABOSS1234



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234
Summary: Zach and Alex go to karaoke night.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797235
Kudos: 20





	Karaoke

Zach smiles as he drives himself and Alex to Rosie’s Diner since they were having a karaoke night. He knew Alex really wanted to go and was going to surprise him. Alex was going to be home from college for a few days and the two boys wanted to go do something. 

“Wait, no way! You brought me to the karaoke night? This is going to be so fun,” Alex smiles at Zach. Zach smiles back at Alex. Charlie had broken up with Alex after the football game so it was really nice to see him happy. 

“Yeah, you were talking about how you wanted to go so I figured we could go together,” Zach says. They get out of Zach’s car and walk into Rosie’s. A guy is up onstage already making a complete fool of himself. Alex laughs.

“You better get up there. Let’s see how those vocal lessons you’re getting at Evergreen Community College are doing for you,” Alex laughs. Zach laughs too. It’s funny. 2 years ago, he was shitting on Alex for being in jazz band and playing guitar and bass and now, that’s literally what he’s studying in college. Zach really only did that because of his friends but still, it’s funny. 

Zach had an idea of what song he was going to sing. It was a song for Alex.  He had a plan . 

“You know I’ll be better than you ever were,” Zach jokes. Alex fakes being offended.

“Uh excuse you? Who do you think you are?”  Alex says, still being fake offended but also giggling. Zach goes  up and signs up to sing with his song.

They call Zach’s name and he gets up on stage. His music starts.

  
_I got a heart and I got a soul_   
_Believe me, I use them both_   
_We made a start, be it a false one I know_   
_Baby, I don't want to feel alone_

Zach smiles .  He looks directly at  Alex. They make eye contact and they  keep it through the song.

_So kiss me where I lay down_   
_My hands pressed to your cheeks_   
_A long way from the playground_

 _I have loved you since we were 18_   
_Long before we both thought the same thing_   
_To be loved, to be in love_   
_All I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you_   
_I wanna love like you made me feel_   
_When we were 18_

Zach gets through  his song and goes back to his booth with Alex. 

“Did you mean that?” Alex asks. 

“Umm…yeah,” Zach says, “Senior year when I saw you with Charlie, it just made me so jealous. I started to realize then that I really liked you and that I was too much of a coward to tell you when you kissed me. By the time I’d figured it out, you were already with Charlie and really happy so I didn’t say anything.”

Alex smiles at Zach.

“Well, I’m glad you told me now,” Alex says.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

Alex starts to lean in to kiss him and Zach meets him right there. It’s soft, sweet and gentle. Alex pulls back first, a soft blush across his cheeks.

“Woah,” Zach says.

“Yeah, woah."


End file.
